Finding Justice
by KeybladeoftheElements
Summary: During a battle with the Trix, Bloom, Flora, and Musa are sent to Fiore. While trying to get back to their dimension, the three find a new transformation: Dimensionix. With their Dimensionix, the three get their friends, and bring them to Fiore. While there, Bloom meets her real parents, Mavis and Zeref, and gains a long lost transformation: Magix, the final transformation.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

The Winx studied the Trix, who were cackling.

"This time, you will pay!" Icy vowed, sneering at Bloom.

"Ready, girls?" Bloom whispered, and the other Winx nodded.

"Magic Winx! Bloomix!" the girls called out as one.

"Fire Storm!" Bloom yelled, and Icy snarled, and yelled, "Icicle Rampage!"

Bloom dodged, and yelped when Darcy shot a new spell at Flora

"Flora!" Bloom yelled, but Flora had already vanished. Darcy, upon seeing that the spell worked, shot it towards Aisha, but Musa jumped in front of her. Musa, like Flora, vanished, and Darcy sneered, "Four left."

"Unstoppable Fire!" Bloom cried, but Darcy dodged. Smiling, Darcy launched the spell again. Bloom was hit, and she vanished.

Bloom slowly stirred, and glanced around. A boy was sitting next to her, someone Bloom didn't know.

"Where… am… I?" Bloom managed to whisper, and the boy smiled.

"You're in Fiore. I'm Gray Fullbuster." The boy explained.

"Hi. I'm Bloom." The red-head introduced herself. Gray smiled, and talked to Bloom until a girl walked over.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartphilia." The girl introduced herself, and studied Bloom for a minute.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that… your hair… is turning blonde." Lucy stammered, which made Bloom's eyes widen.

"What?" Bloom questioned, not really believing the other girl.

"It's true." Gray spoke up, and Bloom looked at him.

"Do either of you have a mirror or anything I can use?"

Gray smiled, and whispered, "Ice Make: Mirror."

Bloom was amazed, and quietly thanked Gray, who nodded. Upon seeing herself, Bloom gasped. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were now green.

"I saw a painting of the first Master of Fairy Tail once. You look like her."

Lucy commented, and Bloom blushed lightly, silently wondering where Musa and Flora were.

Flora was thrown roughly into a cell that contained another person.

"You have a new cell mate, Jellal." The guard that tossed her in sneered, and the person glanced up, obviously curious. Once the guard was gone, Jellal helped Flora up, and muttered, "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault." Flora responded, but was wondering how long she was going to be in the cell, and where her friends were.

Musa, meanwhile, was arguing with one of the boys she'd saved.

"The least you could do is say thank you!"

"No way. I am not going to thank a person who just _appears _out of nowhere!"

"Sting." The other boy, Rouge, sighed, and Sting turned.

"No."

"Hey, I did save your life!" Musa snapped, annoyed.

"Still not saying it."

Rouge just shook his head, and whispered something in Sting's ear. Sting growled, and stalked off.

"What did you say to him?" Musa asked, and Rouge smirked slightly.

"Just that he needs to stop being so stubborn."

"I knew someone who was like him…" Musa started, but faded off as she thought about the man who had broken her heart.

The next day, Rouge woke Musa, and told her that they were going to keep moving. She nodded, and quickly packed. They had only been traveling an hour when they ran into bandits.

"Stay here." Rouge whispered to Musa, who hissed, "I'm not some damsel in distress! I can fight!" Rouge nodded, but was cut off by a voice calling, "Triple Blast!"

"Bloom?" Musa questioned, then called, "Revert Chord!" her attack scattered the bandits who were still standing after Bloom's attack.

"Musa! I'm glad I found you! Where's Flora?" Bloom exclaimed, running over to Musa.

"What happened to you?!" Musa yelped when she saw her friend.

"This is how I actually look." Bloom explained.

"It actually suits you. And, no, I haven't seen Flora. Where are you headed?"

"Era. It's where the Magic Council is."

"And why are you headed there?"

"Lucy wants to start a new guild. She says that there are two people she wants to join the guild."

"I can't talk for Rouge and Sting, but I'd like to join this guild." Musa stated, smiling at the other girl.

"Maybe we'll find Flora."

"I hope so."

The group (including Sting and Rouge) entered Era, and walked towards the Council building.

"Name?"

"Lucy Heartphilia."

"Purpose?"

"To create a new guild."

"Very well, follow me."

The group was led into a large room, and Musa noted that three people were being led in. One of the people on the council asked Lucy a few questions, and then the Council started deliberating. After a few minutes, the councilperson announced that the guild, Dragon's Fury, was now a guild, and asked if they had business left.

"Yes, sir. We noticed the three over there, and I am willing to take them into my guild." Lucy informed the man, and another round of deliberations started.

"Very well."

The new guilds left, along with the prisoners, and were soon discussing where they could set up the guild. Sting and Rouge were adamant about settling down in one town, and the others agreed. Finally, the guild decided to rest, and Bloom and Musa decided to try and talk to the fourth female in their group.

"You know me, you two." The voice was rough from weeks of disuse, but the two fairies recognized it.

"Flora!"

Flora smiled, and whispered, "Good night, you two."

Flora heard her friends whisper, "Good night, Flora." as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guild Hall

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I'm sorry. Anyways, I do not own Winx Club or Fairy Tail! **

* * *

_Musa faced a pink haired man. The man was panting, but launched himself at Musa, but was stopped by someone leaping in front of him._

"_LUCY!" the cry tore from Musa's lips as she watched her guild mate crumple to the ground. The pinkette didn't stop, but continued his attack. Musa kept dodging, and finally cried, "Magic Winx! Magix!"_

_She floated for a minute, and then cried, "Healing Music!" _

_Lucy's body was eloped in a warm light, and the gaping wound she had received vanished. Lucy landed on her feet, and smiled at Musa. _

"_Elemental Wave: Water!" Lucy yelled, and a stream of water poured out of her hand. The two girls stood back to back, and Lucy cried, "Dragon's Wings!"_

_Together, the girls flew up, and whispered, "Unison Raid: Celestial Music Attack!"_

Musa stirred when someone started shaking her. Flora stood over her, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you OK?" Flora whispered, and Musa nodded.

"Just a dream. I'm fine."

Slowly, the other members of their group began to wake up, and started packing.

"So, where is our guild going to be located?"

"Hmmm… Oak Town?"

Silence reigned for a minute, and then Gray spoke up.

"No guilds are there now, and we wouldn't have to build a guild hall. I vote yes."

The others nodded, and the group set off to Oak Town. Several hours later, Dragon's Fury entered Oak Town, and headed towards Phantom Lord's urban branch.

"What did you mean by '_no guilds are there now_'?" Bloom questioned as they walked.

"A guild called Phantom Lord was here a year or two ago. They kidnapped Lucy, and hurt three of Fairy Tail's members, so the master declared war. The master cast a spell called Fairy Law, and we won. Phantom Lord disbanded after that." Gray explained, and Bloom nodded.

"We're here!" Lucy announced, and everyone glanced up, startled.

"I'll go in first." Rouge announced, and vanished into the shadows. A few minutes later, Rouge reappeared, and reported that there was no one inside the whole building. The others entered, and started re-arranging the lower levels, as Lucy said that they could work on the upper levels at a later time.

* * *

Life came and decided to beat the crap out of me with school. I'm sorry for the late update!


End file.
